A Lifetime to Remember
by blatantmidget
Summary: Ariel is a lost teen looking for love, when she comes to Forks and meets a Cullen*, it will be the start of a lifetime to remember. Twilight books are in the story, set 50 years after Bella's changed. *Not in twilight books.
1. Author's note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I wish I did but the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!**

Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction and this story's main characters are Ariel Trisha and Xavier Cullen. All the other Cullens are in this story too, with the wolf pack and of course the Volturi. There are some changes as to the relationship between some of them, which I hope is okay.. In my story, twilight books exist and the characters happen to be real. However, there are certain changes from reality and the book. This story takes place about 50 years after Bella is changed. So who is Xavier? How is he related to the Cullens? Please read and review! Feel free to tell me your ideas even though I've already roughly got the whole story's outline in my head.

Thank you!

Love,

Amanda


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I wish I did, but the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!**

As I looked at my closet full of tank tops, tight fitting shirts, miniskirts and short shorts, I knew that none of these were going into my suitcase. Not when I was going to the wettest state in the whole of United States of America and definitely not when I finally had the chance to be the Ariel Trisha I know. I scavenged the other wardrobe and finally found some clothes in better state. I found my skinny jeans, hoodies and vintage band tees that I've abandoned since I started high school. I sighed as I remember how it was like to just be yourself without anyone judging you. I took them all and placed them into my suitcase. I took my laptop, charger and other necessities and placed them in my backpack.

Apparently I was sent to Forks, Washington to live with Samantha, one of my old housekeepers, by my parents. I smiled at the slight memory of her being the only one who would listen to my stories about learning to spell a new word in class when I was younger. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. "Ariel, are you ready to go? "My mother asked. I zipped my suitcase after throwing in my favorite chucks and my makeup bag and went to open the door.

There stood the woman I've known for 17 years as my mother, but it felt nothing like that. Her eyes were cold and emotionless as I nodded and walked past her without any other acknowledgement and went down the stairs slowly. I can't fall down a flight of stairs with a suitcase in tow! I laughed in my head at that very thought and the sides of my lips twitched up a little. I then walked right out of the house, not bothering to bide any of my parents goodbye, to find that a cab was waiting there for me.

I've half expected that my parents wouldn't be bringing me there. I just thought that maybe they would send me there, considering the fact that I'm actually their daughter. But no, of course they wouldn't, silly! I scoffed and handed my baggage to the driver who was waiting by the door. As I turned on my Iphone to listen to music, I got into the cab and waited impatiently for the driver to get back and drive the hell out of this fucking godforsaken place.

For many others, this was the richest neighborhood in Seattle, but it meant nothing to me to be living there. It was living hell, I got home to an empty house everyday once I reached the age of 14. I was given everything anybody, not just teenagers, would want. But I lacked something that I would give anything and everything up for, love. The message tone of my phone caught my attention and I saw a text message from Greg. Greg oh Greg! He was such a fine boy, but I was adamant to leave this place to start my life over with Samantha. She was the closest thing I had to a mother and I remember crying myself to sleep for weeks when Samantha left as she wasn't there to coax me to sleep.

I deleted all the contacts from my phone except for the newest addition to it, which was Samantha's number. I felt myself drift out as the music drowned out my thoughts. Love wasn't my main priority right now, even though i was going into the world of Twilight. I wish I find love like _Bella_, but right now I just need to get my old life back, the person who I am.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short! Please read and review! ^^ I really want to know how this chapter was! Any suggestions are welcomed too. :D**


End file.
